Electrophotographic light-sensitive materials comprise an electroconductive support with a photoconductive layer formed thereon. The principle of an electrophotographic process is that an electrostatic latent image is produced by image-wise exposure of a charged photoconductive layer and the image is then developed by a developer or toner (in liquid or powder form) which is electrically precipitated on the latent image to form a visible image. Conventionally, for forming the photoconductive layer, inorganic photoconductors such as photoconductive zinc oxide or selenium are used. Recently, the use of an organic photoconductive compound e.g. a photo conductive polymer such as poly-N-vinylcarbazole in place of the inorganic photoconductors has been proposed. Amongst the advantages of organic photoconductive compounds are transparency and mechanical flexibility. Additionally, they are easy to form into photoconductive layers. On the other hand, they absorb light in the ultraviolet region of the spectrum, but are not sensitive to visible light. To overcome this disadvantage, i.e. to shift their absorption into the visible region of the spectrum, dyestuff sensitizers are added to the organic photoconductive compounds. Such dyestuffs as have been previously employed are generally not stable and bleach out quickly so that the organic photoconductive compounds lose their sensitivity in the visible region. As a result, electrophotographic light-sensitive materials prepared utilizing organic photoconductive compounds containing dyestuff sensitizers are of limited practical use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide stable sensitizers and improved electrophotographic light-sensitive materials containing such stable sensitizers.